The present invention relates to a blood circulation stimulator, and more particularly to such a blood circulation stimulator, which discharges magnetic waves and a low voltage electric current to stimulate the circulation of blood when touching the acupuncture points on the body of a person or moved over the body of the person
FIG. 1 illustrates a blood circulation stimulator according to the prior art. This structure of blood circulation stimulator comprises a pen-base body 10, a discharge needle 11 extended out of the front end of the pen-base body 10, and an electric cable 12 extended out of the rear end of the pen-base body 10 and connected to an AC adapter (not shown). When in use, the discharge needle 11 is pressed on an acupuncture point on the body of a person, enabling a low voltage electric current to be discharged into the acupuncture point to stimulate the circulation of blood. This structure of blood circulation stimulator is not satisfactory in function. Because the blood circulation stimulator has only one discharge needle 11, it can only stimulate one acupuncture point at a time. When in use, the discharge needle 11 must be accurately pressed on the selected acupuncture point. However, it is not easy to an ordinary people to accurately press the discharge needle 11 on the acupuncture point. Furthermore, this structure of blood circulation stimulator does not provide magnetic waves to stimulate blood circulation.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a blood circulation stimulator, which can easily be operated by an ordinary person without much learning. It is another object of the present invention to provide a blood circulation stimulator, which provides magnetic waves and a low voltage electric current to stimulate the circulation of blood of the person who receives the treatment. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a blood circulation stimulator comprising a bottom cover shell, a top cover shell covered on the bottom cover shell and holding a battery set, a contact circuit board mounted inside the bottom cover shell to hold a plurality of spring-supported magnetic rod members and a plurality of electric current discharge rod members, and an electric current generator mounted in the top cover shell and controlled to output a low voltage electric current to the contact circuit board and then the electric current discharge rod members for stimulating the blood circulation of a person. The spring-supported magnetic rod members and the electric current discharge rod members each have a bottom end extending out of the bottom cover shell through a respective through hole on the bottom cover shell.